


The Problem with Presenting

by Chris (Lil_Miss_Nugget)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apparently mpreg in the last chapter, Awkward First Times, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Don't Judge Me, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Is this PWP, Jock Dean Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meh, Nerd Castiel, No Lisa Braeden, Pining Castiel, Proper Lubrication (honestly people), Prostate Stimulation, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Smut, Twink Castiel, Where did it come from?, Young Sam Winchester, c:, first fic fun, idk - Freeform, just read it, mentions of mpreg, pls, the world may never know, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Miss_Nugget/pseuds/Chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been best friends for years. However, when Dean presents as an Alpha Cas pulls away, wanting to protect Dean from the rumors that would spread.<br/>Dean is not having any of it c:</p><p>This fic is a slower progression of Dean and Cas mating. (aka more porn c;)<br/>But don't worry just because they talk before they bite doesn't mean there won't be passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot but what the hey. Beta'd by Kate(Lil_Miss_Nugget)
> 
> Also I'd like to note that in this universe two individuals are eligible for mating after they have turned 17 or once they've presented (though usually both happen around the same time). Yes, they are in high school and yes, that is young but as previously stated this was meant to be a one shot so it wasn't supposed to make all that much sense anyway but then the porny bits got pornier and trust me its worth it c:
> 
> And if it isn't mentioned in the fic, they're juniors when Dean presents and Seniors when Cas presents.
> 
> Updates are probably gonna be everydayish because it's a short fic and school breaks are a beautiful thing.  
> If it isn't all finished by the fourth expect a hiatus until Spring because school is not a beautiful thing (atleast not for fic progress).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! the first 2 chapters have been combined so here's the second note c:
> 
> Sooo, fair warning this chapter is a tad bit out of character (aka Cas and Dean actually talk about their feelings).
> 
> The smexy times are in the next update (eternal sad face) but have no fear it's well worth the wait . . . hopefully.  
> Enjoy!!

The first time Castiel Novak met Dean Winchester, the blonde boy was stepping in front of his crouched frame, telling three older boys to shove it.

As his savior turned back to him, warm hazel green eyes met watery azure blue. Castiel knew then that he was lost.

“You shouldn’t let ‘em do that to you, you know,” The boy said softly as he knelt beside Castiel.

Sniffling lightly, he curled in on himself and responded quietly, “I didn’t think I had much of a choice,” Big eyes made even brighter by the rim of red.

A blush crept over the blonde haired boy’s cheeks before youthful green eyes lit up and the boy’s face split into a toothy grin. “Well then I guess it’s good you’ve got me with you now. Dean Winchester at your service,” The boy said as he thrust his pudgy hand forward.

From that moment on, they became inseparable; Cas was Dean's and Dean was Cas', and no one dared come between the two.

 

~~~~~~

 

Years passed and the boys only grew closer. Everyday they’d walk to and from school together, Cas going early for Dean’s morning lift and Dean staying late for Cas’ tutoring.

With each new day Cas fell harder for his best friend.

Then it hit. Presenting season.

Cas knew that Dean would be an alpha. A good, honest one at that. Both the Campbells and the Winchesters had a long line of alpha males and Dean had never been anything but a leader.

Cas was happy for his best friend, he truly was. But with each passing day, the fear of losing the only person who had ever made him happy intensified.

Cas’s entire family was made up of betas and alphas, and if Cas’s passive demeanor was anything to go by, he would be nothing but a beta.

While relationships between alpha and beta males weren’t unheard of, the subject was still taboo. Dean would lose any chance he had at making something of himself, and Cas couldn’t do that to his best friend.

So he prepared himself for the day he’d have to let Dean go, praying every step of the way that things could be different.

 

~~~~~~

 

As January 24th rolls around and Dean pops his first knot, Cas knows it’s over.

That morning, Dean doesn’t show up to walk with him to school. He doesn’t come to school at all for the three days of his rut.

Mid lunch on the fourth day of Dean’s absence, Cas, Kevin and Charlie are ‘discussing’ the last few chapters of Carver Edlund’s new series across from Dorothy and Jo exchanging amused looks at the chaos when Dean comes strolling in twirling the keys to the Impala around his finger with an infectious grin plastered across his face, the leftover scents of his newly finished rut and the overwhelming scent of ‘Alpha’ still rolling off of his skin, potent enough to reach even Cas’ dulled unpresented beta senses. He smells like worn leather, gunpowder, and home.

Cas’s heart swells at the sight of Dean so happy, then clenches with the realization that their time together has come to an end.

Dean sets his eyes on Cas and turns to join in just as a voice from a table full of Dean’s team mates and perky cheerleaders on the other side of the cafeteria rings out loud and clear. “Hey Winchester, maybe now that you’re a real alpha, you’ll stop hanging out with that Novak kid and start sitting with the big boys.”

Dean turns to see Richard Roman, a newly presented alpha, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed and cocky sneer showing all of his teeth.

Dean starts forward with a tight smile, “Here’s the thing, Dick-,”

Cas gets up to go, not wanting to hear the answer, and starts walking toward the back door. Dean turns at the sound.

“Cas, wait.” Cas looks back to see Dean jogging toward him.

“It’s alright Dean, go be with your team,” Cas says softly.

“But-”

“Go, Dean. I’ll come over tonight so we can catch up on what you missed,” he says with a small smile.

“At least let me give you a ride home. New car smell and all,” he says, jangling the keys in the air with a hopeful smile.

“Dean, your father has had the Impala for years.”

“And we've been wanting it for years. You know what I mean, c’mon man!” Cas’ stomach twists at ‘man’, an affirmation that even if it were possible for them to be together, Dean could never think of him as anything other than a friend. Dean’s brow furrows as Cas turns away.

“Goodbye Dean,” Cas calls out over his shoulder.

“Cas.” The blue eyed boy stops in his tracks and turns back towards Dean, only to be met with a dramatic expression of mock hurt. “Why do I feel like you’re breakin’ up with me?”

Cas laughs for the first time in days, a bittersweet melody that rings through the empty hall. It’s a wonderful sound. One that had plagued the alpha’s dreams for the past three days, *among others*. Dean had missed it so much.

“Allow me to rephrase. I will see you tonight, Dean. And please tell you mother I’m coming. We don’t want a repeat of what happened last time.”

“Wh- That was not my fault and you know it.”

“Of course Dean, whatever you say.”

Cas turns again and starts walking towards the library.

“Wait, Cas. Cas! Damn it,” Dean huffs out, running his fingers roughly through his hair. He begins to turn away but takes one last look over his shoulder at his friend, wishing he could’ve said more, before walking back into the cafeteria.

 

~~~~~~

 

Wind rushes through the doors as Cas leaves the library’s tutoring room and heads past the parking lot to the trail home, wrapping his trench tighter around himself.

Scanning the trail entrance his eyes fall on the Winchesters’ ‘67 Impala parked at the mouth, Dean leaning on the driver's door with his head down and his hands in his father’s leather jacket.

“Dean? What are you still doing here, you should be home with Sam.” Dean’s head snaps up at the sound of Cas’ voice.

Dean pushes off the car towards his friend. “He’s at home with Jess for the day,” he says before stopping in front of his friend, eyeing his jacket, “Nice pedo look you got goin’ on there, Cas.”

The boy’s eyes narrow slightly yet a small smile still spreads across his face; they’d talked about this many times before. “It’s a good coat, fit for any weather and look I can fit all of my things right where I need them,” he says as he looks down to his coat, showing Dean.

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, yeah. Okay you can stop tryin’a sell it to me.” Cas’ breath hitches as Dean’s fingers run lightly down one of the tan lapels. “Gotta admit I missed seein’ the thing.”

Cas head tilts, eyebrows drawing together, “It’s only been three days.”

Dean’s lip twitches, “Yeah, I guess it has.”

As Dean’s hands slide back down into their place Cas looks back to Dean, only to be met with a look of sad sincerity, “I’m not just gonna leave you behind, dude.” 

Cas looks away as he starts, “Dean-”

“Please, Cas. Look, I know this has been hard but you really think anything’s changed now that I’ve presented? Cas, I’m still the same guy I’ve been for the past seventeen years.”

Cas takes a deep breath, eyes searching his friend’s, “I know that, Dean.”

“Then what the hell has been up with you today?” Dean asks, an expression of hurt flitting across his face. He carries on, grasping for the words that will let him keep his best friend. “I mean, yeah I’m an alpha now but that doesn’t have to change anything. We can still be friends.”

Looking as if he’d just been struck, Cas replies, “No. We can’t.”

“Wait, what- what the hell is that supposed to mean?” Dean balked, rocking back a step.

Cas’ jaw tensed in an attempt to prevent the words from pouring out, but to no avail. “What does it mean?” He laughs bitterly. “It means that I love you, Dean. I love you and I thought that I’d come to terms with the fact that I’ll never be able to have you but I can’t-” Cas looks away, his face twisting as his teeth catch his worried lip.

Huffing gently, Cas looks to the ground. “So, now you know. I’m sorry Dean, I understand that this week has meant a lot to you and that I should’ve been there but I just . . . need time.” Cas’ eyes flick back up only to find a wide eyed Dean Winchester looking suspiciously like a deer caught in headlights.

As Dean’s face twitches out of shock and into a look of confusion, Cas’ face falls and he begins to turn back towards the trail. “Oh, f- just, forget I ever said anything. I should- I need to go.”

“Cas wait.” Dean lurches forward and pulls Cas into his arms, wrapping himself tightly around the younger boy. “God, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that.”

Puzzled by the sudden change in warmth, Cas shifts in Dean’s arms. “Dean, what are you-”

“I love you too, ya dork. Always have,” Dean confesses as he pulls away to look at Cas intently, hands still rubbing reassuring circles into his arms. “I thought you knew and that’s why you’d been acting like you were and shit, I don’t want to just be your friend anymore. I want more, Cas. Anything you’ll give me.”

Still processing the sudden turn of events, Cas stares blindly at Dean until he gathers the nerve to ask, “ . . . What.”

Dean laughs softly and draws his hands back to rub across his face. “You know what, let’s start over.” Taking Cas’ hands in his and looking him in the eyes as he says, “Castiel Novak, would you like to be in a relationship?” The blonde rushes in a, “With me,” as an afterthought with a nervous smile, silently kicking himself.

Cas slowly breaks into a barely contained grin, “I’d like that, yes.” Societal stereotypes be damned, he could let himself have this, if only for a little while. At least until he presented.

They stand there grinning at each other and laughing like idiots until Cas’ eyes widen with an, “Oh! Before I forget . . .” He bends down and starts rummaging through his bag.

Dean steps to the side slowly, tilting his head to get a better look asking, “Cas, what are you-”

“Sh. You’ll know soon enough. Now, if I could just- Hah!” Cas exclaims pulling out a newspaper wrapped package and a plastic bag filled murky golden syrup.

He stands back up and hands them over with a shy smile and a “Happy Birthday Dean.”

Dean’s eyes soften as his eyes fall to the slightly beaten presents. Sitting back on the Impala’s hood he lays them in his lap. With one last look back at Cas he tears through the newspaper, revealing a complete set of Vonnegut's works.

“Since you liked them so much I thought you'd like something more permanent than library copies,” Cas explains.

Dean smooths his hands over the illustrated box, a gentle smile spreading across his face. 

“Thanks Cas,” he utters as he looks back up.

Just as Dean’s suspicious gaze slides over to the plastic bag Cas reassures, “It’s honey. I collected it myself,” beaming proudly.

At Dean’s look of amused adoration, Cas blushes, clearing his throat and saying, “I know your mother was looking for a new sweetener for her pies so I thought that maybe, um, this would work.” Cas tucks his arms around himself, looking very intently at anything but Dean, eventually settling on the Impala’s headlight.

Dean pushes off the hood back towards Cas. As he gets closer his eyes drift from the black haired boy’s reddened cheeks to his slightly chapped lips. “Can I kiss you?” Clear blue eyes snap up to meet green as Cas gapes in shock. Seeing his face, Dean starts to backtrack, squeezing his eyes shut. “Shit, sorry it was just with the honey and the blushing-”

Cas surges towards Dean, eyes closing as his fingers lace into downy golden hair. He tugs Dean forward by his nape to bring their lips closer when their noses collide first and their foreheads quickly follow.

“Jesus fuck, ow!” They both jerk back holding their faces, rubbing gently at the areas of impact.

Cas had by no means expected the kiss to be perfect but this . . . “Oh, Dean I’m so sorry. It always looked so easy when they do it in the movies. Are you alright?” Cas starts back towards Dean, worry creasing his brow as he reaches towards Dean’s forehead.

Dean takes Cas’ outstretched hand and entwines it with his own. With a small smile still playing on his lips he says, “M’fine just . . . Slowly, this time. Okay?” Cas nods once, inhaling softly as Dean takes their tangled hands and slides one of Cas’ back into his hair, the other finding its way to his shoulders. Dean wraps his own arms around Cas’ slim waist, pulling him close.

Gradually they lean closer into each other's personal space, Cas' light unpresented scent mixing sweetly with Dean's potent musk, eyes still trained on the lips in front of them. Their breaths intermingle as they pause to tilt their heads before their eyes flutter closed and their lips meet in a sweet, simple kiss. They pull back far enough for Dean to peck Cas on the cheek and bury his head into the crook of his neck, scent marking lightly as Cas tilts his head to allow easier access.

Dean withdraws and chuckles when he sees Cas’ dazed look and asks, “Better?”

A shy, satisfied smile spreads across Cas’ face as he responds. “Much.”

“Good,” Dean affirms before looking back at the car, Cas’ eyes following suit.

“Hey Cas,” Dean starts, mischief tugging at the beginnings of a shit-eating grin.

“Yes, Dean?” Cas answers with a knowing smile.

The blonde digs out the Impala’s keys once more and holds them up by the key ring. “Wanna go for a ride?”

 

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I might have to add awkward teenagers to the tags . . .  
> Big thanks to Kate (Lil_Miss_Nugget) for betaing!  
> Hope you all liked it and let me know if there are any spelling or grammar errors at all and ill fix 'em right up! The next chapter will be up after a bit of editing and last minute review and it's definitely longer than the last two have been.  
> Have a great day everyone!


	2. Sexy Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean have the mating talk . . . and other stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution: SEXY TIMES ARE UPON US
> 
> A thousand apologies for the update time. There were way more edits than I thought there'd be but it's worth it promise!!
> 
> Notes from Kate, "Here is your man-flesh. Enjoy"  
> Notes from Nay, " I need you girr" - BTS

Months pass easily with slow kisses, long drives and burgers at the Roadhouse. Soon enough, at the start of Senior year Cas’ birthday comes and passes in September without incident: Dean and Cas spend the day at a garden park ‘watching the insects’ and playing old board games. 

Yet as more time passes without the presence of a rut or a heat and as college applications add to the reality of their potential future together, the boys come to a head one night at Dean’s house.

“Hey Cas,” Dean clear his throat before continuing, “Would you uh, maybepossiblybeinterestedinmatingwithme?” A nervous, hopeful smile playing at his lips.

Cas freezes, pencil still touching paper from where he was finishing his math bookwork, as he sits against the headboard of Dean’s bed. His head whips towards Dean, scanning his face for any signs of insincerity; all he finds is earnest affection and the dulled scent of fear.

“Why?”

Dean face screws up in confusion and disbelief, “Wh- Why? That’s your answer. Why? Of all the friggin’ things. Jesus Cas, what do you mean why, you’re the only person I’ve ever been this close to. Hell, you’re the only person I want to be this close to.” 

“What do I mean why?” Cas relays lightly. “Dean, you could have any omega you’d ever want, why would you waste your time with me? Besides, people will judge us every step of the way, you know how people treat male alphas who take male betas as mates. How could you want that?”

“Who cares Cas?” Dean slowly makes his way forward on the bed, coming to sit in front of Cas. “I talked to Bobby already; he said that he could give me a job at the salvage yard after school and you know he loves you so no problem there. And so what if people talk? Cas, I don’t care what people say. I don’t want anyone but you and will never want anyone but you. Besides, look at Charlie and Dorothy! You think they give a rat’s ass about what people say about them? Why should we?” 

Cas looked down at his hands, chewing on his lip as Dean started again softly, “Look, I know that you’re worried but please just-”

“I can’t give you children,” Cas cuts out, screwing his eyes shut. “I know you want a family Dean, I see the way you are with Sam and I can’t give you that.”

“Hey, look at me,” Dean says as he moves a bit closer, sliding one hand to Cas’s cheek. “So what if we don’t have any children of our own. There are plenty o’ kids that already need parents… You really think I’d be that bad of a mate?”

Cas’s eyes fly open to look up into the anguish filled hazel eyes in front of him.“What? Dean, no you’re everything that anyone could want I just-”

“Then don’t fight it, Cas,” Dean pleads. “I love you and I know you love me so please, we can take it as slow as you want, just please tell me you’ll be my mate.”

Cas looks over the boy he loves and knows that any hardships they'd face would all be worth the trouble. “Okay.”

“Really?” Dean perks up at the affirmation. Then, thinking better on it cautiously adds, “You’re not kidding, right? Please tell me you’re not kidding.”

Cas looks him dead in the eyes. “Dean we’ve known each other for over ten years now, when have I ever known how to ‘kid’?” Cas sasses with air quotations. Then, more affectionately he adds, “Of course I’m being completely serious, you assbutt.”

Dean’s face twists into a mixture of joy and adoration as he lurches forward, pushing all of their books off the bed, and presses his lips wholeheartedly to Cas’s, wrapping his arms around the beta’s middle, pulling him in closer. Sparks fly behind their closed eyelids as years of wanting and never getting finally melt into the past. Cas slowly deepens the kiss, his hands traveling up Dean’s sides and into his hair. They move as one entity, melding together, as inseparable as ever.

They only separate again to pull in labored breaths and stare into eachother’s wide, lust-blown eyes. Turning his head to look to the side at his books strewn across the floor, Cas muses, “That was extremely immature.” Dean takes advantage of the new position and moves to assault his neck with open mouthed kisses, scent marking as he goes.

“Don’t care,” Dean growls while teething along Cas’s jaw. “Now shut up and let me kiss you.”

Dean dives in, taking Cas’s lower lip between his teeth and tugging gently before releasing it and covering his mouth again with his own, sucking lightly. Gently, Dean runs his tongue along the seam of Cas’s lips, asking for permission. Cas’s tongue slides forward timidly before joining Dean’s in a slow, sensual rhythm. Tongues dance together as feverish hands began to push and pull at anything and everything. They want - they need - to be closer. 

Dean pulls back to tug Cas farther down the mattress so they can lie back, and sits up only to tug the hem of his shirt over his head and throw it to the side on top of the scattered books. When he looks back to Cas, the boy seems frozen in place, eyes darting wildly across the canvas of Dean’s chiseled body, trying to take in the sight before him. 

Dean grins and slowly closes in over Cas’s slender frame, moving his fingers to the hem of the other boy’s shirt as well. Cas, finally shocked out of his reverie, hurriedly moves to help Dean, his shirt soon joining the other. 

With the addition of new, unexplored territory Dean falls back into place, covering Cas’s body with his own. Lips reconnect, and tongues quickly follow as firm bodies meet like never before. Curious hands move to explore, aiming to find all of the sensitive spots that elicit the sweetest gasps and groans, only working to fuel their passion, pushing them closer to their finish, creating a delicious friction between their hardening members. 

Dean slowly works his way down Cas’s body, one nip at a time, starting at his collarbone, pausing to gently suck at each nipple- earning him soft cries of pleasure. Hands massage circles into the abused skin as he goes before continuing down, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. 

As soon as he closes in on Cas’s navel, Dean moves to mouth and teeth at his hip bones, before descending further, finally making contact with the beta’s sex.

Dean looks back at a crumbling Cas, still nosing at his crotch. “Please tell me you’re okay with this.”

“Yes,” the raven haired boy exclaims breathlessly, white knuckles gripping the headboard in anticipation. “Please don’t stop.”

Chuckling at the need permeating off of the boy beneath him, Dean unzips Cas’s jeans and slowly shimmies them down the boy’s hips along with his underwear, exposing his rigid shaft, red and weeping precome.

Before they continue any further, Dean leans over Cas and opens his bedside drawer and pulls out a tube of lube.

Cas starts at the sight, coming up to his elbows, “Dean I don’t-”

“Hey, shh, it’s okay. We won’t do that today, alright? But if you feel uncomfortable with anything, let me know,” Dean soothes as one hand comes up to Cas’s cheek, his thumb moving to work the worry out of his brow.

Cas swallowed nervously but lied back down. “Okay.”

Dean goes back to where he was, popping the cap open on the bottle of lube and spreads some onto his hand before he closes in again on Cas’s leaking member, wrapping that hand around it and giving it a few experimental tugs, eliciting a few sweet moans and hip undulations from the wanton beta underneath him. 

Then, Dean lowers himself down to Cas’s sex and licks the head of his cock before slowly wrapping his lips around it and enveloping it in the vice-like heat of his mouth. Cas cries out at the sensation, hips bucking up, one hand coming away from the headboard to slide into Dean’s hair and grip it tight. Dean’s hands come to Cas’ hips, holding him steady so he can work up a steady rhythm, stroking the base of the shaft up and down, pulling back occasionally to lick the underside of his head. 

Cas pulls in labored breaths as Dean works, one hand moving from his hips to his balls, rolling and massaging them before it descends lower, gently caressing Cas’s perineum and then finally, his rim.

Cas jumps at the feeling of Dean’s hand working him over, his mouth still entrapping him in a steady haze of pleasure, when suddenly he feels the hand withdraw for a moment, only to return with an even coating of lube. The hand lightly spreads the cool gel over his rim, working the tension out of the muscles thoroughly, as if requesting access. 

As Cas’s muscles begin to relax and the pleasure from both ends intensifies, Cas feels one finger breach him, beginning to press in lightly, keeping with the constant rhythm of Dean’s mouth.

The rhythm begins to pick up speed as the press of the finger into Cas’s tight heat becomes more insistent, withdrawing and re-entering at the same rate as Dean’s mouth, driving Cas closer the the edge.

“Mmm, Dean, I think I’m-” Cas cuts off as Dean withdraws to lick the slit on Cas’s head and crook his finger, pressing into Cas’s prostate for the first time, before re-enveloping his shaft with his mouth and suckling lightly as he takes as much of it in as he can, waiting for Cas’s climax to crest.

“Oh, yes. Dean, right there! Nghh,” Cas chokes out as his hand tightens around blonde tendrils and he shoves himself back onto Dean’s hand, his back arching with the sheer power of his release, Dean quickly swallowing every last bit.

Cas slumps backwards, chest heaving with exertion, as Dean moves to gather him in his arms, pressing kisses to his sweat stained temple as Cas snuggles deeper into the embrace.

“Dean,” Cas presses looking down to find his alpha’s member still very much interested in receiving a bit of attention.

“It’s fine Cas,” Dean says as he runs his fingers through Cas’s sex hair, “I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to.”

“But, what if I did? Want to, I mean,” Cas says as he pulls away to look intently into Dean’s eyes.

“Uhh...” Cas smiled mischievously at the dumbfounded look on his future mate’s face and leaned forward, nibbling along his ear.

“Show me how you like it,” Cas whispered before moving down the bed, just as Dean had done for him, and tugging Dean’s pants down just enough to free his throbbing member, the beginnings of a knot already evident.

“We’ll do it together. Here, um, coat your hand,” Dean said, slightly dazed as he hands over the lube, “Now, wrap your hand here with mine. God Cas, yeah just like that,” he says as his and Cas’s hands close around his dick and start moving.

As soon as Dean establishes a rhythm, slowing and accelerating every so often, their hands move together along his shaft, pushing all the right buttons, flicking their wrists at just the right times, drawing out deep groans of ecstasy. Slowly but surely Dean falls apart, his knot inflating a bit more with each stroke. Cas looks down at the sight, captivated as Dean’s eyes flutter closed.

Suddenly, Dean’s eyes shoot open as he feels a soft, warm pressure against his half-formed knot. Looking down toward the movement he finds Cas slowly licking around it and pressing kisses to it. “Ngh, Cas what are you-”

“Do you think it’d really fit? If we ... you know.” Cas said as he looked from Dean’s growing knot up sheepishly at Dean through thick black lashes, his hand still moving with Dean’s, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

Images of Cas under him, above him, pushed into the mattress, against the wall, clenching around his knot flood the alpha’s mind and send Dean over the edge. His knot swells completely as his body clenches and strings of cum paint his stomach, more adding to it with each aftershock. Please God, let it fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo at one point in time replacing nipples with nibblets was a very serious possibility.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it, lemme know what you thought! Also, thank you to Kate and Nay for editing
> 
> Apologies to Kate's stomach.
> 
> Finally, as always, if you find any grammatical/spelling errors lemme know and I shall smite them off the face of this website.
> 
> Good Day, All.


	3. Intermission with the Fam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date is set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a little reprieve of fluff before the mating c: Also, just a little reminder/note: Sam is around 12 in this chapter so he definitely hasn't presented
> 
> The chapter that follows this one is still in need of much editing (aka still writing it) and it's a big one so it'll probably be the longest.
> 
> It's also most likely the last chapter unless I split it in two because I had planned to put an extra scene or a time skip at the end but I promised no mpreg for this fic so I might just turn it into a series when I've got time.
> 
> And to those who are interested there's a tiny snippet that I couldn't fit into the fic that's a bit cracky written by my beta Kate (Lil_Miss_Nugget) in the end notes with a younger Sam (7-8). Check it out if you'd like c;

“Dinner is ready boys, come and get it.” Mary’s voice coming from the kitchen wakes Dean up, along with the pungent scents of their ‘activities’ and, more enticingly, burgers just off the grill. Eyes cracking open slightly he begins to roll away from where him and Cas are tangled together, only to be pulled back by the sleeping boy.

"C'mon babe. 'Ts go get some grub," Dean says as he plants a kiss on Cas' forehead.

Lightly toned limbs that feel more like sleepy tentacles tighten around him as Cas nuzzles into his side. "Too comfy," Cas mumbles, stirring slowly. Groggy blue eyes meet disoriented green and both boys break out into easy grins.

The two teens redress as best they can, quickly trying to wipe away some of the dried 'evidence' and head downstairs together, entering the kitchen with one last wayward glance to eachother.

Mary and John turned at the intermixing smells of the two, noses scrunching in disgust.

“Jesus Christ, take a shower you two,” John muttered, plugging his nose for effect.

“I’m sorry boys, we love you, we really do and we’re happy that things . . . worked out, but I have to agree with your father.” Mary shooed them back out of the room. “Dean, go take a quick shower and come back down. SEPARATELY.”

Cas flushes a deep scarlet and looks down. Why hadn’t he thought all of this through? Of course Dean’s family would smell what they had just done. Now that he really thinks about it, they had probably heard what they had just done, too.

“Yeah, yeah. Fine we’re goin’ now.” Dean took Cas’s hand and led him back up the stairs.

“I didn’t smell anything,” Sam says, looking back and forth between his parents.

“Oh, it’ll hit you in a minute,” John responds, looking up from the paper and winking at his son.

“John.” Mary turns to her husband.

“HEARD THAT,” Dean calls from up the stairs.

~~~~~~

“C’mon Cas it’ll be fine, they already know,” Dean presses as he adjusts the knobs in the shower.

Cas fidgets behind Dean, “But your mother just said-”

Dean turns back to his boyfriend. “Hey, worst case scenario she smacks me upside the head with a broom. Either way you’re safe dude. Besides, we’re saving water and all that jizz- I mean jazz,” Dean says with a boyish grin, and a wink.

Cas gives Dean a pointed look and muses, “I highly doubt what you want to do in there will save any water, but . . . Alright.”

Dean’s face lights up and his hand moves to Cas', slowly pulling him into the shower and under the smooth cascade of hot water. He brings the shorter boy to his chest, hands coming up to cup Cas' face as arms wrap around his middle, and lets the water flow over both of them, their lips reacquainting themselves as if no time at all had gone by. 

Dean pulls back for a moment and takes a pump of shampoo to spread evenly over his fingers before sliding them into Cas’s hair, massaging his scalp and sculpting his unruly hair into foamy towers, pulling a sigh of contentment out of the beta. Cas moves to do the same and they keep going like that, slowly working each other over, washing away at old marks and adding new ones along the way.

“Dean?” Cas starts as they step out of the shower, patting themselves down.

“What’s up?” Dean returns, wrapping his hair in a towel before turning to Cas and running another towel over dampened tufts of silken black hair.

“Your birthday is coming up soon isn’t it?” looking up at his alpha from under the towel.

Dean stops what he’s doing and eyes Cas skeptically, “Yeah, it’s in a month. Why?”

Cas stumbles through the words, “Nothing, just- my brothers will be out of town so I thought, maybe- would that be a good date to, um . . . consummate? We could make it an anniversary of sorts.”

Dean’s eyes widen as Cas' words finally sink in, “Wh- Hell yeah that’s a good date, best birthday present ever.”

Relieved, Cas smiles, amused by Dean’s excitement. “Good. Now come here, your family’s waiting,” He says as Dean lets Cas pull him away from the shower. They pause at the door for a quick peck before heading out of the bathroom and shuffling down the hall to Dean’s room wrapped in fuzzy white towels.

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the other potential scene after Mary calls them down:
> 
> 'Dean ruffles Sam’s hair on his way into the living room without thinking. “How’s it goin’, Sammy?” Dean asks jubilantly, still caught in a post-orgasmic haze.
> 
> Sam’s nose crinkles in disgust. “Dean, your fingers smell like butthole,” he whined as he attempted to smooth his hair down with his pudgy fingers. “And now my hair smells like butthole, too.” '
> 
> Have a good day Reader!


	4. Presenting Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean pulls back from the embrace with forced restraint. He breathes slowly, trying to gain control of himself before starting with, “So. Not a beta then.”
> 
> Cas’ wide eyes meet his and he shakes his head slowly as he confirms, “No, not a beta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to start by saying that I am blaming the lateness of this update in large part to the recent downloading of the app Neko Atsume. Virtual kitties truly are life. Highly recommend it btw, it's a very pleasant infernal abyss to fall into. Totally worth all of the hours of lost sleep. c: 
> 
> Also, in less exciting news, because this fic is so short once the next chapter is up I will be combining all of the chapters, adding an epilogue, and possibly editing and developing some parts because of the way they read so for anyone who might revisit this fic *bows* gomenasai.
> 
> This chapter was split into two *because writing sexy times is hard*
> 
> Enjoy c: next update will come when I feel like it.

Cas wakes up on Saturday, January 24th covered in a sheen of sweat, a fever that only seems to be rising, and something else that he really doesn’t want to think about but very much hopes will come off with a shower.

“Of all days.” Cas groans, rolling through seemingly endless bedsheets, grabbing for his phone to make a call. 

Stuffing his face into his pillow as the phone rings, Cas sighs before starting at the alpha’s voice, “Dean I’m so sorry, I may be getting sick. Is it possible we can reschedule tonight?”

“S’fine Cas, don’t even worry about it. You gonna be okay?” His worry palpable even miles away.

“I’ll be alright. I’ve got a medicine kit and enough Ricolas to last me through the apocalypse,” Cas says, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his finger. At Dean’s pause he explains, “They’re the only remotely sweet thing that Gabriel won’t touch so we buy them in bulk.”

Dean chuckles at that. “Okay well uhh, if you’d be up for it I could bring you some of my mom’s tomato and rice soup, maybe stay for a while and marathon a show or two.”

“Oh that would be wonderful,” Cas smiles, closing his eyes and relaxing back into his pillows before a brush of regret runs through him. “I’m so sorry Dean, I wanted nothing more than to become your mate today.” He bites his lips before continuing, “Happy Birthday, love.”

The alpha’s heart swells at his words. “Thanks Cas, just hearing you say it is enough. And hey, I still get to spend the day with you and that’s really all that mattered.” 

Cas blushes bashfully, glad no one -especially not any of his brothers- was there to see it. “Alright I’ll see you in a bit then?”

“Yeah Cas, see you soon,” Dean’s tone soft with care.

Cas hangs up and holds the phone to his rapidly beating heart. Despite the stuffy noses and wrenching coughs that were most likely headed his way, it was going to be a good day.

~~~~~~

Showering helps . . . moderately. The gunk washes off but the fever rages on and all Cas can think about is the pungent smell of artificial fragrances assaulting his nose: which was surprisingly much more sensitive than normal, adding a headache to the list of symptoms.

Settling in for Dean’s arrival doesn’t go much better. After four cups of water and two bathroom trips in under an hour, Cas makes a pot of tea and starts in on the Ricolas, praying they’ll help with the dry throat.

After moving every remotely comforting item he can think of out into the living room and setting up Season 1 of Dr. Sexy on the TV -he had to admit it was growing on him-, Cas curls up in his nest of blankets and pillows with a cup of tea and dozes lightly, dreams of Dean in a lab coat still lingering in his mind when he hears the doorbell ring.

Starting at the sound, Cas slowly makes his way to the door, still wrapped in his comforter. Throwing the door open, he sees Dean holding a bag of medicines and a large container of freshly made soup. 

Then, as the opening door pulls new scents into the room, both are caught off guard by a heavy draft of pheromones. For the first time Cas can smell all of Dean and Dean can smell all of Cas. 

Dean’s eyes gleam with something more primal than Cas had ever seen, and it makes the budding Omega in him reach for its Alpha. The comforter and the medicine fall to the ground, forgotten as they crash into each other, hands sliding into place.

Dean’s fingers lace into Cas’ unruly hair, knotting at his nape and tugging gently to expose his neck. He dives in and inhales deeply, the scents of a fertile, heat stricken omega -HIS heat stricken Omega- laced with petrichor, honey, and freshly baked pie hitting him hard, flooding through his thoughts. Cas holds him there, burying his nose into his alpha’s golden mane and smelling the same worn leather, homey scent he’d come to love. But now he could smell something more: a sweet spice that was pulling him in deeper with every inhale. As the intoxicating scent of his Alpha so near sent waves of calm throughout his body, for the first time since he’d woken up Cas’ mind clears and he realizes what all of it meant; the gunk (now gently seeping from his nether regions), the fever, the need for comfort . . .

Dean pulls back with forced restraint. He breathes slowly, trying to gain control of himself before starting with, “So. Not a beta then.”

Cas’ wide eyes meet his and he shakes his head slowly as he confirms, “No, not a beta.” He hesitates before asking, “Is that . . . Okay?”

Pulling Cas closer and brushing his lips against the warmed skin of Cas’ forehead, Dean assures him, “Hell yeah that’s okay. Cas I’d take you any way you were, no matter how you presented. Thought that might’ve kicked in by now.”

Cas’ heart warms at that, but as his fever makes itself known again, the proximity to his alpha, and he was HIS alpha, sending tremors of anticipation through his body. “Dean, while I appreciate the sentiment, and I do,” Cas’ eyes darken as they focus in on Dean’s lips, before flicking back up to his alpha’s warm eyes, “I’d appreciate it a bit more if you’d ‘take me’ sooner rather than later. Preferably while I’m still coherent.”

Deans eyes widen into saucers, "Wai- You wa- Right now? Like now now?"

Cas nods, a shy but amused smile playing at his lips.

Slowly Dean breaks onto into a toothy grin and pulls back enough to sweep Cas off his feet and into his arms. “Come, my dear,” he says with an exaggerated accent, planting a dramatic kiss on Cas’ eager lips. “Let me ravage you.” 

Cas’ laughter echoes as Dean speeds down the hall to Cas’ room to do just that.

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!! The next chapter is coming soon c:


	5. Finale (aka Sexy Time pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main event . . . plus dessert and a few sides c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's three o'clock in the morning and I've got a midterm tomorrow. Perfect fanfic writing time obviously. c;  
> Enjoy the sexy bits, schmoop is in the next chapter. Spelling errors shall be eliminated upon recognition.  
> This chapter is by far the longest so have fun!

As Cas falls to the bed, he tugs Dean down over him. Their greedy hands grab at fabric and slide over heated skin as Cas pulls Dean closer to him, nibbling lightly at his ear before he whispers, “I need you inside of me,” his raw voice sending tremors through his partner. Dean’s breath hitches as the reality of the situation finally kicks in. 

Scenting the anxiety rolling off of the blonde haired boy, Cas looks Dean in the eyes intently. “I want this, Dean. With you. Only with you.” He cards one hand soothingly through his alpha’s hair. “Regardless, I’m horny not hysterical.” He pulls back to look Dean intently in the eyes. “I trust you.”

Dean purses his lips before nodding once firmly. “Okay. Okay yeah, uh prep. We need to prep you first. Don’t wanna hurt you.”

Cas wriggles impatiently in his arms, “Hurry, please.”

A wave of affection runs through Dean at Cas’ impatience, “Okay I just need-” He grabs for a pillow to slide under Cas’ hips and finds nothing. “Cas,” Dean pauses to look around. “Where the hell did your sheets go.”

Cas groans, his hands coming up to cover his face, “They’re all in the living room. I moved them for the marathon.”

“Should we move back? I want you to be comfortable.”

Cas keened, “No, Dean I need it now.”

“Okay bossy, just gimme a sec-” Dean runs out to the living room, quickly grabbing a blanket and some pillows before taking a good look around the room for anything else. Focusing in on the mass of pillows and sheets he realizes what Cas was doing.

As he re-enters the bedroom, “Dude you full on nested in th-”

Dean stops dead in his tracks, his eyes widening as they fall on the omega. Cas is fully stripped, lying face down, hips in the air in the middle of the bed fully presented and waiting for Dean, the potent smell of slick and arousal heavy in the air as he dips his slick covered fingers into his quivering hole. Reaching for Dean, Cas whines softly in longing for his alpha.

Cutting off a growl in his throat, Dean clenches his jaw and tries to keep his inner alpha at bay. “Not like this,” he says through gritted teeth, pushing down the litany of FuckMateBreed running through his head. At Cas’ whimper of confusion he continues, “Not the first time.” He turns Cas over gently, laying him out on his back. “I want to see you.” Smiling at Cas he slides one hand to Cas’ cheek and kneels down for a kiss before reaching for a pillow to slide under his omega’s hips, and another by the headboard for him to lie back on. “It’ll make it easier on you. Keep you from hurting.”

“Dean I swear to all that is holy if you don’t-” Dean cuts him off with a kiss, capturing his lips in an easy kiss. Their tongues slip out to meet each other, sliding in tandem before Dean breaks away, both breathing heavily as he presses small kisses to Cas’ jaw, nipping lightly along the way.

“Shh,” Dean whispers soothingly as he trails slowly down the omega’s skin. “I’ll take good care of you.” Nosing at Cas’ neck, Dean buries himself in the scent of his omega, mouthing slowly into his skin, savoring him, inhaling the gentle sweetness radiating from him, grazing his teeth over where he aches to leave his mating bite. Instead he settles for suckling at the skin until a deep bruise slowly buds. 

The omega writhes underneath him all the while, clawing at his back to bring him closer. Cas wraps his legs around Dean and grinds them together, creating a delicious friction between their sexes, their arousal steadily building.

Dean slowly slides his hand down the omega’s flushed body pausing to wrap his hand lightly around Cas’ straining erection. The raven haired boy bucks up into his hand with a whimper as he continues down to Cas’ leaking hole. The pads of his fingers circle the rose-colored bud before he dips a finger in, testing the tightness. Cas keens at the intrusion, the effects of his heat abated if only for a moment. Soon another finger joins the first and he begins to scissor them, stretching Cas in preparation for his knot, carefully avoiding his prostate. 

“Dean, please,” Cas pants out, his face flushed.

He nips at Cas ear, “Tell me what you want, baby.”

“Touch me there,” he whines in frustration.

A wicked smile spreads across Dean’s face as he runs his nose along Cas’. “Touch you where?” He pauses before continuing, “Here?” Cas shakes his head, pouting. “How ‘bout here?” The alpha whispers as he finally presses down on Cas’ prostate.

Cas lets out a strangled moan, clenching tightly around Dean’s fingers. His short nails rake down Dean’s back and his body constricts as he staves off the overwhelming wave of pleasure.

Panting lightly, he wraps his fingers around Dean’s wrist he slowly pulls Dean’s hand away from him, lacing their fingers together.

“I’m ready.”

Dean pulls away to look at Cas, his eyebrows drawing together acutely in worry, “Yeah?’

Cas answers with a tender smile and a small nod. 

Dean gathers Cas in his arms and brings him in close, making them chest to chest so that they feel the hardlines of each other’s bodies lining up.

Taking himself in his slick covered hand Dean presses slowly into Cas’ tight, wet heat. They groan in unison as pleasure courses through them. 

“Dean,” Cas whimpers lightly, eyes squeezing shut at the feeling of finally being filled. As Dean pulls back only to push back in and up against his prostate, a wanton moan escapes from the omega’s lips, the ache in his belly dulling as the needs of his heat are finally satisfied.

Sliding one hand to Cas’ hip, Dean thumbs over the bone then continues on to his slim hips to steady him, rubbing circles into the taut muscles there. Dean begins a steady rhythm, angling his thrusts deliberately, brushing against Cas’ prostate on every other thrust, earning him sweet moans from the lewd boy writhing beneath him.

As the pace slowly quickens, Cas can feel his body working to adjust, the beginnings of Dean’s knot stirring at the base of his member. Lost in the feeling of Dean growing inside of him, Cas rubs his hands over Dean’s shoulders, tensed with exertion. A twinge of worry runs through him as he continues down the alpha’s arms, the muscles getting more rigid until finally he reaches a hand fisted tightly into the mattress cover. Opening his eyes to look he sees Dean’s brows pulled together, eyes screwed shut in concentration, sharpened canines biting into his lip just a bit too harshly.

Loosening Dean’s grip on the sheet, Cas pulls him down to his chest, scenting lightly and nipping at his jaw.

“Let go Alpha. Let me have all of you,” he breathes out, teeth scraping lightly at Dean’s neck over where he ached to place his bite. 

A growl rips through the air as something primal breaks in his Alpha and suddenly he’s surrounded in Dean. His warmth, his scent, his fervor. The Alpha has buried himself into his Omega’s core, yet he wants more. Their hands are fisted together now at the head of the bed while Dean bucks wildly into Cas, the snap of the alpha’s hips increasing tenfold as the slap of skin joins the heavy moans filling the air.

Face buried deep in his omega’s neck, the alpha continues his assault on the tender skin, aching to claim the boy he loves as his mate. Whimpering with need he rests his forehead on Cas’ glistening skin, grinding his teeth to stave off the pull.

“Mate me. Please I want it I want your bite,” Cas rambles, want burning in his gut as he staves off the crest of his orgasm. “It’s not enough Alpha please.”

A pained neediness plagues the omega’s voice as he grinds back hard on his alpha’s impending knot and begs, “Please, Dean I need you.” 

The last barrier breaks and Dean surges forward, biting out “MINE” before sinking his teeth into the meat of Castiel’s neck and his hips snapping his hips up, pushing his knot completely into the shivering omega as waves of pleasure crash hard over them.

“Yours” Cas cries out as his face twists into a look of sheer ecstasy, feeling Dean’s teeth sink into his tender flesh. As the new mating endorphins burst through him, he can feel Dean, all of him, as Dean can feel all of him. Every clench and pulse elicits new moans as their bodies react as one entity, sending them into a spiral of sympathetic orgasms. 

Even as they come down from their high, the bond still runs strong, relaying the adoration and elation the pair feels, easy smiles spread across their faces as they trade lazy kisses.

Dean rolls off Cas and they lay their heads together as their breaths slow. Heat finally satisfied, Cas begins tracing patterns into Dean’s skin, counting his freckles. Dean moves to kiss and lick at Cas’ mating bite, cleaning it carefully. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Time passes slowly as his fingers smooth over the sensitive skin and he thinks back to Cas’ teeth on his neck. Absentmindedly he wonders, “Will you mark me like this?”

Cas’ breath hitches, eyes darkening as he focuses in on that spot on Dean’s neck. Pushing Dean back into the mattress he straddles as the words set him off again, grinding the Alpha’s cock back to hardness before taking it in hand and lowering himself slowly back on. 

"Mine," He whispers before he bites Dean as the alpha rocks gently up into him.

"Yours", Dean whispers back with Cas' teeth still on him as they shudder together through their release.

 

~~~~~~

 

Rolling them onto their side to rest, fresh knot keeping him spooned tightly on their side, another wave of Dean’s come makes them tremble.

“Wanna see you swollen with our pups,” Dean whispers lethargically into his mate’s nape as he rubs slow circles into the soft skin of Cas’ abdomen.

“Dean, yes,” Cas replies with a low moan, rocking lightly back onto his mate.

 

~~~~~~

 

Cas lifted his head from the pillow and feels the world spin around him. Lord, what did Dean do to him? His muscles ache from the exertion, yet as another wave of heat crashes over him he just wants more.

Cas pulls away the sheet that they had brought up and sees his body littered with long scratches and bruising bite marks, eyes catching on one exceptionally large purpling bruise on his collarbone. He gently presses his fingertips to the fresh mating bite, pulling back with a hiss, but smiling at the thought of a lifetime connected to the radiant boy still nuzzling his side. 

Slowly, he moves to straddle his alpha and nose at the matching bite, his mating bite, on the boy’s own shoulder. The omega begins to nip and suck at the blonde boys lips, until he begins to stir. 

Disoriented hazel eyes slowly blink awake to meet burning blue. Their lust driven smiles spread easily across both of their faces. their heat stricken bodies press together chest to chest and once more they become a tangle of arms and legs, eager to fill every inch of empty space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Good. I think I'll go to bed now.


	6. Unexpected Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies upon babies enter the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally this wasn't meant to come out for a few more weeks but yay for surprises whoo. Enjoy!!!  
> Should probably change a few tags but it's 3:30 now sooo . . . c;
> 
> Edit: You know how Hemingway said write drunk, edit sober. Apparently it applies to levels of sleep deprivation as well. Tiny revisions here and there are being made because grammar is life (I will smite all of the mistakes into the deepest corners of oblivion c;) and a few more tiny cute things.

10 Years Later:

Dean comes home from the ‘shop to Cas cooking dinner. He smells something sweet so he follows it to the kitchen thinking it’s the food but as he gets closer he realizes it’s Cas. 

Cas hears him and turns to him with a smile and a “Welcome home.” He slides his arms around the alpha and pulls him into a kiss. “How was today?” 

“Good, great- do you smell that?” Dean says before turning his head, sniffing lightly at the air

Cas pulls back, peering curiously at his husband. “I’m making chicken . . . ?”

“Just- gimme a minute.” First he noses at Cas’ neck, scenting lightly. When he doesn’t find the scent there he starts a path down until he pauses at his mate’s abdomen, where something soft and sweet is slowly emanating. Dean’s eyes widen in recognition and his head snaps back up. “Cas.”

“Dean what-” Their eyes meet, and Cas’ eyes widen as well. “We need to get to the pharmacy.”

Dean rises quickly “I’ll get the keys,” springing towards the key ring as Cas grabs for their coats.

The door rattles shut behind them as they sprint to the car.

 

~~~~~~

 

9 Months Later:

Looking down at the new crib’s inhabitant wiggling aimlessly, clear blue eyes squint up at her daddies as they coo gently down at their lovely little baby girl.

“Hi, baby.”

“Your daddies love you so so much.”

At that the newborn reaches for her fathers, curling her small hand around an outstretched finger and holding it tight before letting go and drifting to sleep.

“Oh my god.”

“Did you see that? With the- And her hand- Wow.”

“She’s already so strong. She’s grown so fast.”

“Hon, she’s a week old she’s not moving to college. Aw, shh don’t cry.”

“Gah, I know I know. She’s just- she’s so cute.”

 

~~~~~~

 

5 Years Later: 

“Bye Papa, bye daddy!!” A little girl with a halo of honey golden ringlets and bright blue eyes waves animatedly at her parents, a tall blonde man resting his chin on his raven haired mate’s shoulder, one hand raised to wave at their daughter, the other cradling the smaller man’s growing baby bump.

“Do you think she’ll be okay without us?”

“She’ll be in good hands, Jody runs the best daycare in the state.”

“Kids can be assholes, what if-”

“She can already take both of us down, I’m sure she’ll have no problem with someone her own size if need be.”

“I hate this.”

“I know, but we can’t keep her forever.”

“You think so? This was a bad idea let’s wait until next year-” 

“Oh no uh-uh, get in the car right now we have an ultrasound to get to. Our daughter will be fine. Besides we’ll be back here in no time to pick her up.”

Watching her father’s work their way to a sleek, classic black car, she smiles before turning and scanning the room. Her face lights up as her eyes land on a child with dark hair and thick glasses sitting in the back of the room, concentrating intently on a coloring book.

She skips up and sits across from them. “‘Morning,” she singsongs with a giggle and a toothy grin.

The child looks up to her with a shy smile and rose stained cheeks, “Morning Mary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! If you liked it please please please let me know! Comments are life c: (but only if you want to no pressure hehe ahh I need to sleep). Alright kids, that's it for the night. Have an awesome day!!! Infinitesimal hugs and kisses to you all. 
> 
> Also, side note: did actually fall asleep in the making of this chapter. It is now 8 c:
> 
> And!! because it is a reasonable hour I remembered: the child at daycare ends up becoming Mary's mate and their gender/presentation doesn't matter because screw fictional abo society.
> 
> K I think that's it now . . . byeeee!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> One last thing. The tags don't mention what presentation Cas is because A) the whole point of this fic is that it doesn't matter and B), well . . . Suprise!!!
> 
> And if anyone finds a grammatical/spelling error LET ME KNOW and I will banish it to the deepest pits of hell.
> 
> Oh and if anyone is expecting Lisa Braeden anywhere in this 'verse look elsewhere. This is 100% homoerotic loving and Ms. Braeden will not be allowed anywhere near this fic.


End file.
